


Любовь моя, цвет смятенья

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: драббл для ФБ-2018





	Любовь моя, цвет смятенья

Пляшут меж туч зарницы,  
гром гулко рокочет: Помни!  
Любовь моя, цвет смятенья.  
Любовь моя — вспышки молний.  
Скользят над землею годы,  
но время не лечит раны.  
Любовь моя, звон браслетов.  
Любовь моя, смех гортанный.

Воздух в комнате людной  
вздымался волною алой.  
Тревожной и быстрой дробью   
сердце его стучало.  
Огнем лесного пожара  
пылало девичье тело  
и звонче любой гитары  
в объятиях страстных пело.

О, как на постели смятой  
скользили, сплетаясь, руки…  
Любовь моя, цвет утраты.  
Любовь моя, боль разлуки.

Могла быть нежней котенка,  
могла быть дерзкой и злою.  
Возможно ль, чтоб это пламя  
опало сухой золою?

Сквозь окон закрытых створки  
струятся лучи рассвета.  
Бессмертные строки Лорки  
поют под руками Мэтта.  
И память горька, как прежде,  
твердит в тишине бессонной:  
Любовь моя, блик надежды.  
Любовь моя, цвет зеленый.


End file.
